Rechargeable lithium ion batteries are used in a wide variety of different applications. Lithium metal can be used at the anode, however, lithium ions tends to deposit in dendritic fashion, leading to poor columbic efficiency. Furthermore, metallic lithium particles can break free from the anode and mix with the electrolyte. If the dislodged metallic particles contact the cathode shorting can arise. Carbonaceous anodes, which allow the reversible intercalation of lithium ions within the carbonaceous material, have been developed as an alternative. The maximum amount of lithium that can be intercalated within the graphite structure is 1 per 6 carbon atoms, yielding a specific capacity of 372 mAh/g. Silicon is an attractive alternative to carbon, at least in part because it has a substantially higher capacity (4200 mAh/g). However, silicon anodes have not been widely adopted due to poor mechanical stability and the large volume variation (˜300%) between lithiated and de-lithiated states. Because of the substantial volume change during charge/recharge cycles, traditional silicon anodes undergo rapid pulverization, thereby diminishing battery capacity. Fractured silicon can also consume electrolyte to form a solid interphase, further lowering columbic efficiency. Thus, there is a need for silicon anodes with increased structural stability. There is also a need for lithium ion batteries having silicon anodes which do not lose efficiency over charging cycles.